Roc's Feather
The Roc's Feather is a recurring item in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. The Roc's Feather makes Link lighter and allows him to jump to great heights. If used in conjunction with the Pegasus Boots or Pegasus Seeds, it allows Link to leap great distances in a single bound. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening The Roc's Feather can be found in the Tail Cave, the first dungeon of the game. It allows Link to jump across small pits and soar over enemies to avoid their attacks with ease. While it is not upgraded at any point in the game, it can be used in conjunction with the Pegasus Boots to allow Link to jump up to three times further than on its own. The Roc's Feather is frequently required in the side-scrolling areas of the game, where Link must use it perform various acrobatics in order to solve puzzles to traverse the room. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages The Roc's Feather is found in the Wing Dungeon, the second dungeon of the game. It can once again be used to clear small gaps in the ground. A new function is that when jumping and landing on a specific colored tile, the Roc's Feather allows Link to change its color and produce varying effects depending on the room. Link can jump further if he is using Pegasus Seeds (which serve the same purpose as the Pegasus Boots did in Link's Awakening) while jumping. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons The Roc's Feather is found in the Poison Moth's Lair, the third dungeon of the game. It is identical to its counterpart in Oracle of Ages, though rather than being used to change the color of certain tiles, it instead has the unique feature of allowing Link to jump on spring-boards to reach higher floors. Oracle of Seasons also features an upgrade for the Roc's Feather: the Roc's Cape. The cape allows Link to jump in the air just like the feather, but also allows him to catch the wind and soar further than normal. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Roc's Feathers are collectible items found on Item Podiums throughout the game. They are first obtained in the Village of the Blue Maiden, and allow Link to jump across small pits. When a Roc's Feather is upgraded to Level 2 by a Great Fairy, Link can use it to perform a double jump. Link can perform the Downthrust after jumping with a Roc's Feather. Non-Canon Appearances ''Hyrule Warriors'' series Roc's Feathers appear as part of the design of the Roc Boots. Their color and design is apparently based on the Roc's Feathers from Four Swords Adventures. Etymology The Roc's Feather is named after the Roc, a type of mythical gigantic bird. See also * Roc's Cape * Roc's Ring * Roc Boots Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures items